Let's fly again
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Hay un momento en la vida donde los pequeños cuervos deben salir de su nido y volar en su propia dirección.Quince años después de que la generación de Hinata y demás cuervitos se graduaran,nuevas aves deben volar en el firmamento aunque haya tropiezos en el camino,primordialmente un pequeño y nuevo pichón que deberá espabilar si no quiere perderse del azul firmamento que le espera.
¡Hey! Yo de nuevo...Realmente hace mucho que no me pasaba así que me siento novata nuevamente ¡Por favor cuiden de mí! (?)

Espero que les agrade este fic, no me pregunten su duración porque no sé si será largo o no. Por cierto, si me ubican de KnB por "El renacer de los milagros" no me odien,o bueno odienme pero es que esas parejas ya no me gustan y ugh...No sé,debo saber que quiero para escribirlo pero si les sirve de consuelo,ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capi. (?)

Bien,el fic trata de la vida de los bebés de los chicos de Haikyuu, siendo el protagonista Ashaku Kuroo (sí,el hijo KuroTsukki porque es mi OTP) Su nombre tiene los kanjis de brillo (明) y rojo (赤) siendo su significa "brillo rojo" o algo así (?) Espero sea de su agrado y tenga su apoyo en esta historia.

Si tienen quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc. pueden dejarlas en forma de Rw's o si simplemente quieren darme un sencillo rw por el amor a dejarlos, los aceptaré totalmente gustosa y si quieren recomendar la historia, sería genial pero primordialmente que la disfruten conmigo.

Sin más por el momento ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Comenzamos!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

— ¡Tsukki, despierta! —Y así iniciaba su triste día lleno de rayos de sol que le quemaban los ojos por el descaro de entrar entre sus cortinas para decirle "Despierta, mocoso. Un nuevo día te espera"

Ugh. Lo peor de la vida.

No conforme con eso, su primo ya estaba moviéndolo y su padre segundos atrás comenzó a llenar la cubeta de agua fría para levantarlo pero ese día no. Ese día Kuroo Ashaku no se movería del futón ni aunque temblara y toda la casa le cayera encima. Estaba decidido.

Por lástima, su primo y su padre también estaban decididos a arrastrarlo a la escuela si fuera necesario así que ambos con una mirada planearon el movimiento para sacar de la cama al joven que no quería ir a su ceremonia de graduación de secundaria.

—Uno…

—Dos—Ashaku comenzaba a tener miedo pero no, ni de joda se paraba.

—Y… ¡Tres! —Entonces una cubeta de agua helada fue vaciada en su cabeza mientras que un espantasuegras se desdoblaba frente a su agitado y empapado rostro.

Bien, pudieron despertarlo.

Una mirada de odio bien cargada fue dirigida a su padre y a su primo, el último escondiéndose tras su padre para que Ashaku no se levantara y lo ahorcara o lo aventara de la azotea de la escuela en un simple "descuido"

—Oh, vamos Aku-chan. Es tu último día de secundaria, deberías estar feliz por no ver a toda esa gente que te cae mal nuevamente—Comentó el padre del menor que iba arrastrando los pies a regañadientes hacia el baño, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos en el mundo por forzarle a ir a la escuela—Por cierto, si no te apuras Kei se acabará las fresas—Al parecer esas palabras le dieron el impulso suficiente para correr como psicótico a la bañera a pesar de su miopía pero venga, justo ese día no se quedaría de nuevo con la puntita de una fresa y la cara de su otro padre riendo con burla diciendo "Supongo que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para comerlas" mientras su otro progenitor reía como hiena de su desgracia.

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué debía tener de padres a Kuroo Tetsurou y a Tsukishima Kei?

No es que fueran malos, al contrario, eran muy buenos pero generalmente debía de estar al tanto del sarcasmo de ambos o las bromas de su padre aunque fuera divertido, como cuando fingieron que él tenía una pierna rota por caerse de un árbol y su papá casi estrangula a su padre por ver que era solo para sacarlo de sus cabales pero fue hermoso porque era de las veces en que veía el lado más sensible de su papá por él.

Claro que como buen hijo de Kuroo que era, le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a su papá y la mejor manera de hacerlo era decirle "mamá". La última vez que lo hizo durmió en el patio junto a su padre y su desayuno fue un desabrido licuado de mango mientras veía a su "mamá" comerse sus fresas.

En momentos como ese donde su padre le despertaba a punta de cubetazos de agua helada y su "madre" le amenazaba con comerse todas las fresas del refrigerador y no darle caballa nunca en la vida es donde pensaba que su primo se llevó a los mejores de la familia porque, demonios, el tío Akiteru y el tío Tadashi eran lo mejor del mundo.

El tío Akiteru, cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa, les despertaba con palabras dulces, sin abrir las asquerosas cortinas ni aventarle agua con hielo-Sí, un día su padre le aventó agua con pequeños cubos de hielo y casi se le hicieron moretones en el rostro-además de que el tío Tadashi les preguntó el desayuno que querían y a él le dieron una canasta de fresas completa para que se las comiera solo porque su primo tenía la canasta de moras además de que no debía competir con ninguno para ocupar el baño y el tío Akiteru no le abrazaba al grado de casi asfixiarle como su papá Tetsurou.

Aunque…No sería divertido vivir sin sus padres llevándolo al parque temático de dinosaurios o adoptar los gatos que encontraba en el camino o simplemente disfrutar los tres una tarde con pastel de fresa, café y películas de dinosaurios bajo una manta mientras que su "mamá" y él se recostaban en el cuerpo de su padre, el cual los abrazaba y les daba besos en la frente.

Eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

— ¡Aku-chan, apúrate! ¡Narumi está usando tu plato de dinosaurios! —Exclamó Kuroo desde la cocina, delatando a su pobre sobrino que casi escupe la leche por la nariz al escuchar cómo le acusaba con su primo ¿Es que quería verlo morir tan joven o simplemente era un sádico que le gustaba ver a la gente sufriendo?

—Tío Tetsurou, por favor, no le digas eso—Pidió casi de rodillas el pobre niño de cabellos castaños claro casi en desesperación mientras se limpiaba la leche de sus pecosas mejillas con torpeza por rogarle al mayor, el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona por haber metido en problemas al niño.

Por lástima, la sonrisa fue borrada unos segundos cuando sintió un leve golpe de un libro contra su cabeza de parte de su amado.

—Vamos, gafas-kun. No digas que no es divertido ver a pecas-chan preocupado por su vida—El rubio solo rodó sus ojos y fue a sentarse junto a su sobrino que pasaba desesperadamente su cereal a otro plato, claro que hizo un batidero por como temblaba y murmuraba que ojalá y su primo jamás saliera del baño.

—Tranquilo, Narumi. Deja que yo lo haga—Tetsurou solo guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad a su pequeño sobrino para que se limpiara la cara con el pañuelo que le extendió mientras su esposo limpiaba el reguero de leche y lavaba el plato de su hijo para volver a servirle cereal de gatos con bombones ¿Por qué con bombones? Eso daba asco pero si se los comía, no podía decir nada.

Al bajar, Ashaku traía una cara de muerte, más que de costumbre por oír que su plato fue usado por su primo que se convertiría en comida para sus gatos si descubría que eso era verdad.

Narumi se paralizó de miedo al sentir la mirada de furia total en su persona. Sentía menos miedo viendo películas de terror que en ese instante donde seguramente era descuartizado en la mente del rubio de una manera tan sádica que ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Juraba que estuvo a nada de llorar pero, por suerte, su tío lo salvó de todo.

—No hagas dramas, sabes que tu padre es un imbécil. Toma—Entonces la mirada de Ashaku cambió a una de disculpa hacia su primo y tomó con una suave sonrisa el plato de leche con cereal, yéndose a sentar a su silla no sin antes gruñirle a su papá que le revolvió los cabellos solo para disgustarlo más.

Ashaku y Narumi comieron en silencio mientras Tetsurou y Kei terminaban de preparar el desayuno propio y los bentos para los cuatro.

Y esa era la manera en que le gustaba a Ashaku iniciar una mañana, si bien no era la mejor, era a la que estaba acostumbrado y quería que por siempre permaneciera.

De ida a la escuela, ambos primos permanecieron en silencio. No era incómodo para nada, en especial porque compartían audífonos y era mejor escuchar la música que hablar casi a gritos y perderse de ciertas partes de las canciones.

Las sakuras floreciendo les dieron la bienvenida a la escuela que Ashaku quería decir adiós de una vez por todas. No es por nada pero tener una perdedora racha en el club de volleyball le amargó lo suficiente como para decidir que iría a una preparatoria de buen nivel donde no le tacharían de ineficiente solo por ser alto y no bloquear un balón que está ¡Al otro maldito lado de la cancha!

La ceremonia le dio jaqueca por estar en pleno rayo de sol sentado, escuchando las monótonas palabras cursis del director y algunos sollozos de sus inútiles compañeros. Venga, en su vida se volverían a ver ¿Para qué llorar falsamente? Pero lo peor de la historia vino cuando después de recibir su diploma y terminar la ceremonia, una chica de su clase se acercó a él pidiendo el segundo botón de su uniforme mientras le declaraba sus sentimientos ocultos desde primer año.

Su cara se deformó a una de asco antes de dibujar una cruel sonrisa para contestar a su pretendiente.

—Oh, vaya ¿Y tú crees que un estúpido botón te dará la efímera oportunidad de estar conmigo? ¿O es que acaso lo usarás para consolarte cuando te sientas sola por ser una cobarde niña caprichosa? — Una bofetada iba a ser marcada en su blanco rostro pero justo a tiempo llegó Narumi para detener su mano y sonreír amablemente.

—Disculpa, Tsukki no se siente bien hoy—La chica con una mirada rabiosa fulminó a ambos y al ser soltada, tiró la bofetada al castaño que solo suspiraba y se sobaba la mejilla—Debes dejar de ser tan malo, Tsukki.

Y otra vez, no es que su primo le desesperara, al contrario; era la única persona de su edad con la que hablaba sin ignorarle, bueno, sin ignorarlo mucho pero odiaba que se metiera en sus asuntos aún si era para defenderlo. Él podía con todo solo.

—Que no me digas "Tsukki". El que se apellida Tsukishima eres tú, no yo—Su primo solo rio, ignorando como de costumbre su petición. Ahora detestaba que su tío siguiera llamando a su papá "Tsukki" porque la costumbre se la pegó a alguien más.

En resumidas cuentas, sus padres comenzaron a salir cuando su padre iba en último año de preparatoria y su papá en primero. Todo por un campamento de verano de volleyball – que realmente a él le sonaba a molestia pura por los mosquitos, el sudor diario y ugh, no-. Entraron a la misma universidad en Tokio, rentaron su departamento juntos, cosas románticas y asquerosas como su padre recitando un poema mientras su papá le cerraba la chapa, entre otras cosas.

Años después fue inevitable el casarse, a pesar de que a su papá le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el extranjero que no aceptó por el amor a su padre, si a él le dieran a elegir se iría sin pensarlo dos veces pero el amor suele idiotizar hasta a la persona más cerebral del mundo, su papá es el perfecto ejemplo. Un día tuvieron sexo y semanas después se enteraron que lo esperaban, su papá no quería tener hijos, su padre sí. Discutieron, se gritaron, se separaron pero como a la semana volvieron a su casa a superar todo como la "amorosa pareja" que eran.

Y así fue como casi quince años después Ashaku estaba de regreso a su casa junto a su primo, sus padres y sus tíos aunque terminaron en un restaurante de pescado donde comieron hasta a reventar.

A diferencia de su horrible día en la escuela, su tarde con su papá azabache compitiendo con él por ver quien comía más caballa, su tío Yamaguchi apoyándolo, su tío Akiteru solo riendo junto a su primo y su papá pidiendo más platos de caballa le hizo sentir querido y unido a esos cinco humanos que le mostraban que quizá no todos eran molestos en el mundo o que ser molesto de vez en vez era algo realmente divertido.

De regreso a casa se quedó dormido en el carro junto a Narumi, decidiendo los adultos el quedarse a dormir en casa de los Kuroo, ambos chicos fueron cargados por Tetsurou y Akiteru a la habitación del pequeño rubio oscuro, enterneciéndose al ver la dulce sonrisa del chico, quitándole los lentes antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse de la habitación.

—Los extrañaremos mucho, Tetsurou—Susurró Akiteru cuando salieron a fumar al balcón, esa noche no quería ganarse un librazo en la cara por cortesía de su hermanito.

—Igual nosotros…En especial Aku-chan—El pesar de su decisión podía notarse en el rostro del azabache que mostraba una triste sonrisa, sacando el humo del cigarro por su nariz— ¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto, Akiteru?

Un tenso silencio fue creado en el ambiente donde solamente se oía la respiración de los mayores y el exhalar del humo de los cigarrillos junto a unos pocos grillos que ayudaban a la dramatización del momento.

—Realmente no lo sé—Por fin dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su cuñado que lucía la mirada perdida en la luna—Egoístamente quiero a mi hermanito y mi pequeño sobrino con nosotros pero si creen que es lo mejor, váyanse—Kuroo dibujó una agria mueca en su rostro que segundos atrás seguía mostrando una sonrisa perdida.

— ¿Crees que nos odie? —Akiteru solo pudo reír ante tal pregunta, dejando a un confundido Kuroo mirarle.

—Lo dices del hijo de alguien que no me habló en unos cinco años por mentirle ¿En serio no sabes la respuesta?

El azabache lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero en ese momento reír era la única manera de soltar todo el miedo que tenía por la decisión tomada, después de todo, en su vida lo más importante era su par de pichones que le colmaban de alegría sus días y no quería ver a ninguno de los dos triste por su estupidez.

—Pues, soy su padre, seguro y se reduce la sentencia a gritarme cosas, aventarme platos, internamente mandarme a lugares lejanos mientras habla como marinero y finalmente no hablarme medio año, suponiendo que cuando le digamos esté de buenas.

Akiteru solo soltó una risa al final del comentario, liberando el humo de su cigarro mientras admiraba la quieta luna que le recordaba a su hermano. Miró a su cuñado y suspiró sabiendo que aunque se verían menos veces sería una mejora para los seis.

—Mejor entremos, Kei y Tadashi seguro ya se habrán dormido—Kuroo acató la sugerencia del mayor al instante y apagó el resto de su cigarro antes de entrar a su casa y pensar que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Esto ya me pasó en el renacer así que...

Kuroo Ashaku (黒尾 明赤)—Rubio oscuro con lentes por miopía, no tengo bien definido el color de ojos aún pero supongo que miel tirándole a doradito (?), alto y de complexión delgada. Le gustan las fresas y la caballa. Es inteligente, sarcástico, competitivo, a veces cruel si alguien realmente no le agrada. Odia levantarse temprano además de tener un sueño muy pesado.

Tsukishima Narumi ( 月島 愛心)—Castaño con pecas, el color de ojos sigue sin ser definido pero creo que miel. Le gustan las moras y las papas fritas, igualmente es alto y su nombre significa "Amor del corazón" por sus kanjis. Es una persona muy dulce y atenta, en especial con su primo que ha estado siempre con él aunque igualmente es juguetón. Le tiene miedo a Ashaku enojado. También es inteligente.

Por el momento es todo ya que no se me ocurre otra cosa de los dos pero un día pondré un capi solo de fichas de pj's (?)

Por cierto, algunos personajes no serán creación mía si no de alguien más o algún artista (Primordialmente noranb [ ], viria [ ], kkumri [ tagged/haikyuu!] y de donde vaya sacando) Los que no sean míos pondré hasta abajo una nota de donde fueron prestados (?) pero por el momento Ashaku y Narumi son mi creación.

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
